La Espera
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Ella está en esa sala y él no puede hacer nada, tan solo le queda esperar, poco es lo que le falta para romper esa puerta con un rasengan y comprobar con sus propios medios el estado de Hinata.


**La Espera**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus perrsonajespertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, este one-shot a AlenDarkStar.**

**Advertencia: Posible spoiler del manga y exceso de dulzura/ cursilería.**

Estaba preocupado, de una manera en que nunca antes había estado. Shikamaru quien estaba a su lado lo veía de manera recriminatoria y es que desde que había llegado a ese lugar no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso antes, ni siquiera en las pruebas chunin o antes de hacer el examen de graduación en la Academia. Era consciente de las miradas de sus amigos, de cómo Kiba se burlaba al verlo tan nervioso, de la expresión, corrección, de la falta de expresión de Shino, el seño fruncido en Sasuke, los bostezos de Shikamaru y de cómo Temari lo despertaba ocasionalmente, de Tenten regañando a Rock Lee por hacer lagartijas en la sala de Espera de un hospital, de Kurenai y su hija, ambas preocupadas por lo que pasaba con Hinata.

Incluso Hiashi estaba allí y eso que él no solía mostrar preocupación por la mayor de sus hijas. Hanabi estaba algo apartada de su padre pero cerca de ellos, a su lado estaba Konohamaru tratando de calmarla, su cuñada era probablemente la única persona que estaba casi tan nerviosa como él. Kakashi era un caso aparte, no dejaba de leer el Icha-Icha.

Probablemente habría más personas de no ser porque Tsunade limitó la entrada. Hinata era alguien querida en la aldea y la persona a quien más deseaba proteger, algo que sabía estaba por cambiar.

Lo que más le molestaba era la Shikamaru. Le había dicho que exageraba y que se comportaba como un niño, eso era absurdo ¿Cómo podía decirle infantil al aprendiz del sexto Hokage y héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja?

Naruto lo tenía claro, cuando él pasara por una situación parecida estaría ahí. Para burlarse, obviamente, podía ser su amigo y consejero pero no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa, algo que sabía no tardaría en pasar, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿En serio pretendes ser Hokage y no puedes mantener la calma?

—Muy gracioso Shikamaru, pero es que lleva en esa sala una eternidad y no he tenido noticias de ella.

— Si sigues así harás un hoyo en el suelo.

— Llevan horas y no dicen nada.

El rostro de Naruto denotaba un alto grado de preocupación. No solo era la falta de noticias, era su imaginación la que le jugaba malas pasadas. Cada una de las posibilidades que su mente formulaba era peor que la anterior y el no poder estar al lado de Hinata solo lo hacía sentir peor.

— Naruto, llegaste hace solo media hora y ella lleva dos ¿no crees que si Hinata estaría en problemas ya nos habrían dicho?

— Y si lo ocultan por temor a como pueda reaccionar, Hinata podría estar muerta y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la última misión que tuvo. Él le había dicho que no fuera, que rechazara esa misión pero ella no lo escuchó, dijo que podía cumplir con una misión tan sencilla como esa y que era su deber hacerlo. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido detenerla.

Recordó la primera vez que la creyó muerta, después de haber derrotado a Pain. Dolía y mucho el pensar que nunca más la vería sonreír ni sonrojarse, dolía el pensar que él la había lastimado. En aquel entonces no tenía claro que era lo que sentía por la Hyuuga pero sabía que era algo especial, que ella era importante en su vida y lo mucho que odiaría perderla. eguir.

— Hinata es fuerte— le dijo Shikamaru— saldrá de esta situación. Además Ino también está con ella, es una buena medic - ninja.

— Pero es que no me han dicho nada, tengo derecho a saber qué pasa ¡Dattebayo!

— Deja que Tsunade se encargue de la situación— respondió Shikamaru con cansancio, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho esa frase en los últimos minutos.

Naruto continuó ignorando con su caminata por la sala, era más que evidente que no escucharía las palabras de Shikamaru. La idea de que Hinata pudiera estar muerta no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Shikamaru no entendía lo que estaba pasando, podía ser uno de los shinobis más inteligentes de la aldea pero nunca había pasado por algo así y ciertamente él tampoco. Todo aquello era nuevo para él, el amar a alguien y ser correspondido.

— Lo que pasa es que Naruto es un llorón.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó Naruto notablemente molesto.

— Lo que pasa es que Naruto es un llorón— repitió Sasuke disfrutando el enojo del rubio.

—Tú fuiste el que casi secuestra a Shizune para que te brindaran información sobre Sakura y el que se desmayo al ver a Sarada por primera vez.

—Serás cabrón.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder la puerta se había abierto dando paso a Tsunade. El rubio no esperó a que ella hablara, necesitaba urgentemente ver a Hinata, abrazarla y comprobar que estaba bien.

—Lo siento— le dijo Hinata cuando lo vio entrar— debí haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que rechazara esa misión, no creí que se adelantara.

—Eso no importa— le dijo Naruto conteniendo las ganas de llorar— ¿Puedo verlo?

Hinata sonrío ante la pregunta de su esposo y con suma delicadeza deslizó la sabana mostrando unos cuantos cabellos rubios. Aquello bastó para que Naruto comenzara a llorar.

—Es hermoso— había dicho con dificultad a Naruto a la vez que extendía sus brazos tratando de cargar al pequeño.

—Es nuestro hijo— agregó Hinata con una sonrisa, feliz de ver a los hombres que más amaba juntos.

—Bienvenido al mundo, Bolt Uzumaki.

Escuchó varias exclamaciones, probablemente ya estuvieran enterados del nacimiento del nuevo Uzumaki. No tardarían en entrar por lo que cerró la puerta, quería compartir ese momento especial con Hinata, la madre su hijo y la mujer que más amaba, un poco más antes de presentar al pequeño Bolt.

— ¿Crees que sea un buen padre? — preguntó Naruto inseguro.

—El mejor de todos— respondió Hinata antes de recibir un tierno beso de su esposo.

— Gracias Hinata, por estar siempre a mi lado, por hacerme e hombre más feliz del mundo.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar esas palabras de su esposo. Naruto no sabía si era por el cansancio o por su timidez pero estaba seguro de algo, amaba esos sonrojos.

Al ver los ojos azules de su hijo todo lo demás perdía importancia, el dolor, el odio, el rechazo… todo quedaba olvidado al verlo. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había terminado, tiempos de paz se acercaban y él se encargaría de que duraran. Ya no era aquel ninja marginado, ahora era un shinobi reconocido, futuro Hokage y el hombre más feliz del mundo porque estaba casado con la mujer que amaba, tenía un hijo hermoso y amigos, que aunque molestos, sabía que lo acompañarían en las buenas y en las malas.


End file.
